


Purchased and Circumstances

by MukuroLuverWawa



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Falling In Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Online Daiting, Unrequited Love, firstfanfic, kind of caste system, modern fairytale, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukuroLuverWawa/pseuds/MukuroLuverWawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Internet. You buy anything on there.</p>
<p>Toys<br/>Games<br/>Unwanted Brides.</p>
<p>The government of every country in the world has a rule if you have to enter your self on a world dating site. Royalty and Nobles can pick a commoner to play wife for them.</p>
<p>Recently, small and piete men have been considered luxury for the upperclassmen and perfect wives.<br/>But unfortunately Len fit that description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Photos

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!!!!!
> 
> First Fic on Archive!!! Whoop! Give a high five to me wooo!
> 
> I got this idea after reading The Selection by Kira Case.
> 
> (I recommend it)
> 
> Also They should be more LenxKaito fics.

Click.

"Good Job,boy just one more picture."

Click.

"How old is this boy?"

"He's 16." A pale woman with light blond hair and blue eyes was taking her son for an annual photo shoot. They got theirs dirt cheap, considering most people hire professional photographers. They hired their neighbor that lived across the street from them and happened to have a camera.

"Name miss," the photographer asked monotonous. He clearly didn't want to be there, he had an appointment at 9 to take his own daughter to a photo shoot for her picture.

"Mine or-"

"His." The man again, didn't act like he cared.

"Len Kagamine, it's spelled K A G A-"

"I got it miss!" The man sighed and stroked his face with his burly hands. He began to photoshop some of Len's features just making his teeth whiter or skin a litter paler.

"Mom? Is this really necessary...I mean I don't want to get picked. I got my sights on going to that college..." Len dreamed on going to a music college, "Davenport University. The best musical college in Nalavia." Len got up and began to walk toward his mother.

"Besides there are a million people in the world mom...no one will ever want me." Len smiled and dragged his mother out of the studio.

"I know Len...Samuel! Mail the photos to me, thanks!" Len's mother called back the photographer. 

"Len...this is the law the entire world's doing it...you're sister got her photos in and done last week. Everybody does it-"

"Because the world needs a fast and secure way for marriages,I know! But I just want to be a musician. Plus Rin's way more attractive she'll probably be the Lady or Princess for the family name."

The pair walked towards there house and came inside, the air smelled of spices and aromas galore, Rin and Grandma were cooking. Probably some pasta or something. Len went to the living room and turned on the TV. Blaring music came on and the news began to start its daily toll on pointless news, mainly Poltics or something Len had no interest about. A chubby announcer came on and started to talk about the recent event in Etonia. A country near by Len's.

"This is Kurt Gibbons for the daily news. A teenage boy was just recently selected by the prince of Selevforth for marriage, the boy was dragged out of his mother's coffee shop and shipped to Selevforth. The boy, Lux Layer will be married to Prince Itski in the fall. The mother grieves for her child's innocence,Layer was only 16." Len turned off the TV, and headed for dinner. 

"Len I heard you got your photos done today!" Rin bubbly as usual, started dinner with a topic which has been dreading Len's mind.

"Yeah, they're pretty awful...I look like a girl." Len and Rin laughed and Grandma spoke up.

"Len,are the posted on the site yet?"

"No, why?" Len looked with concern at his grandmother.

"No, reason"

"Mom, I saw the news today..some boy was taken from his mother's shop and forced to be a bride." Len looked down. "I hate this system it makes no sense."

"I wouldn't mind being a princess, all the sweets I could eat! Oh! The dresses the crowns..." Rin was lost in her fantasies. 

"Of course you wouldn't mind Rin! I saw the boy...he was basically stripped from all his masculinity and turned into a wife. He had to wear dresses and-"

"Enough! Listen! Let's not talk about this anymore....I rather not be worried about my son or daughter being sex objects for a prince or whatever..." Ms.Kagamine signed and buried her face in her hands.

Dinner after that was silent, Len went up to his room while Rin went to her's.

"Night, Banana Bro...how about you and me go shopping to buy something to cheer up Mom?" Rin yawned.

"Hmm, sure I mean we don't have school or whatever. Plus I'm free." Len called back to her. Len threw himself on his bed.

'I don't wanna be a sex toy for a prince. I want to do music. But I don't have anything to worry about...I mean who will chose me out if millions of people in the world.' Len thought to himself. His thoughts kept him from going insane,but they kept on returning back to the idea of being forced into a married he didn't want to do．

"I'll be fine, I'll be fine. I'm too ugly to be a bride. Yeah I'm fine. Len your fine." Len said that to himself till he fell asleep.

**********

Flavia was a powerful empire,ruled by a powerful King and his two children. The elder Kaito and the younger Miku. The two were raised in the royal palace and had everything they could of asked for. Late in the evening the pair were in Miku's room. Miku was doing her nightly routine, and getting ready to retire for the evening. Kaito was scrolling through potential brides on the World Marriage Resource Bank.(WMRB). Prince Itski was getting married and there is no way in hell he is getting more publicity than Prince Kaito. It took about an hour till the prince breath hitched as he saw him. The prince stopped scrolling and his eyes grew huge when he saw a picture of a certain blonde. 

"Hey Miku..."

Princess Miku of Flavia was sitting down as her personal maid, Luka was brushing her hair and Meiko,her lady in waiting was doing her nails.

 

"Yes, brother?" Miku motioned for Luka to get her nightgown and motioned for Meiko to get her tea. The seravnts bowed and went on to get there respected items.  
Prince Kaito, gave a smirk and showed his screen to Miku. The prince possessively stroked the picture in the screen.

"I think I found my perfect bride~" Kaito said and gently pressed his lips against the screen. He gave the picture a sultry and possessive look, he wanted to devour that boy.

"Say hello to Princess Len." Kaito laughed and held the laptop closer. "My beautiful Princess..."


	2. Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len's life stops to an absolute stop.

"Are you sure he's the right one for you brother?" Kaito rolled his eyes, they have been in the study for about an journey now talking about his choice about his bride.

"Yes, I am postive. I have arranged his sleeping quarters shall be in my room. He will have everything or anything he could ever want. I bought him so many glorious items to enjoy." Kaito snapped his fingers and a maid scurried in and bought in a shorts, made out of silk. The fabric must of caused a fortune. A button up shirt with a jacked to go over it and thigh high stocking with matching boots.

"Brother, I am happy for you but-" Miku stammered a bit, causing Kaito to go into a frenzy.

"What? Do you not believe we won't be happy! You are certainly wrong about that fact, he's mine and I love him. He loves me, he just doesn't know it yet. And if you say a thing about him...I will order the guards to shoot you on spot." Miku grew pale and nodded, her brother was obsessed with a boy he hadn't even met. To Miku it sounded crazy,but Kaito was the older sibling, which means he will be king in due time.

"Brother,when are collecting your bride?" Miku asked, she cautiously selected her words this time after what happened earlier.

"Perhaps, tomorrow or Friday. I can't spend too long away from him....I want to see the look on his face when he realizes he's marrying a prince."

********

School bored Len. 

Same mundane lesson by the same boring teachers.

His twin loved school, she was popular, pretty and head cheerleader. Her life was set in the social environment of school. Len was shy,timid and antisocial. He hated talking in class and often sat alone at lunch. Yes,today was going to be boring. Len sat in the back of his physics class while Rin sat in the front next to her friend Gumi. The teacher, Mr.Sincalir was going on about something Len didn't care about, until the door swung open and men wearing Royal Guard uniform storm in. The outfit looked like something out of a movie, they had basically SWAT uniforms and some kind of royal crest on their shoulders. 

 

"Freeze!" A burly man with a gun pointed at the students. "Nobody move. We need Len Kagamine."

Len frozen and all the color drained from his face. 

The men came and started to drag him out of the room.

"No.No!No! NO! NO! Rin call mom! Call her please!" Len pleaded with the guards to let him go but they ignored him. Len called back to his sister. 

"Len! This can't be happening." Rin ran down to the office and called her mom on the phone there.

Later that night Rin walked home alone, coming home from cheerleading practice. When she walked in a chubby little bald man was there talking to her mother about Len's arrangements. 

"We need to ask you a few questions miss."

"Okay." Len's mother sniffled, it looked to Rin like she's been crying.

"Is he in a relationship?"

"No,Len's to antisocial at school to talk to anybody but me..." Rin walked into the living room and sat by her mom.She held her mother's hand for comfort.

"Is he a Virgin?" 

"Yes, Len's a virgin he's also gay." Rin said.

"Oh....okay then now we need to talk about his wealth and his daily activity..." This went on for hours until they got all the information the needed the man said goodbye and left.

"Mom, is Len going to be okay?" Rin asked her eyes filled with tears she layed her head on her mothers shoulder.

"Yes, Rin he's going to be fine." Ms.Kagamine told that to Rin and herself. 'Sachiko he's going to be fine' A white lie that held the two women to comfort and carried them into a blissful sleep.


	3. Moving day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len moves in with Prince Kaito....whether he likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, sorry the chapters are so short, I'll will try to make them longer! Also thanks to the people, who gave me a kudos on the work. I'll will try to make the chapters higher quality. Also I was planning on putting some smuggling in this, but I am extremely bad at writing it...so if you have a friend that can write smut...send them this way! Also thanks for the kudos!!! But later in the fic though.... Can't be too soon... ;)

Len was dragged through halls of the school, the guards firmly grasped his body has they were trying to push him out of the school. The doors swung open of the school and he was being escorted to a long dark blue limo. Press surrounded the school, takin pictures of the frightened Len Kagamine. The reporters bombarded him with questions and the cameras were zooming in on his face everything was falling apart in front of Len's face. The once happy, aspiring musician was now a teenage bride for a crazy lord or something. He didn't know who it was. Not liked he cared either.

"Where are you taking me!" Len struggled against the gaurds grip, he kicked his legs and tried to push the guards on. "Please let me go! I'll do anything!" Len pleaded and begged with guard but went with out avail. Tears trickled down the young boys face. The door opened to the limo and the door shut behind the crying boy. His vision was watery and covered in salty, emotional pain. The limo started and the boy was pulled away from the world he knew and thrusted into a world of royalty and the upperclass. 

"Uhh...Mr.Kagamine?" The same chubby man, from yesterday was in the limo. "Hello...I'm your personal guide and assistant, my name is Gearad Knoweles-"

"I don't care who you are! I wanna go home! Why the hell did you take me! Why?!" Len sobbed and buried his face into his hands. 

"Well...th-the prince w-wanted you!" Knoweles stammered. Len raised his head up and sniffled. He wiped his eyes.

"A prince? Prince of what..."

"Flavia."

Len's eyes widened, Flavia was the biggest empire in the present day world, they took over most of the continent and are known for their luxury goods. Len's reality kicked in. He was going to marry a prince... And his career of being a musician was going to end.

*********

Kaito was giddy, his bride was coming today.Yes today is the day, the castle was decorated from top to bottom, dropped in gold and royal blue.  
The chef prepared a feast made for a king(or prince). Miku was running around preparing everything in for her brother's bride. She dressed herself in an extravagant bright blue ball gown, with diamonds on the hem.  
Her makeup was spot on and her ears were decorated with earnings made of gold and diamonds.  
Kaito was dressed in a navy blue suit, with the royal crest on his sash. Miku made the staff dressed in a new uniforms and made sure that they were VERY respectful. They all were aware that Kaito, had a horrible temper. He needed things to be exactly right or he will explode. 

The limo after hours of driving pulled up to palace, Len was escorted out of the car, and headed into the castle.

"Mr.Len? Welcome to your new home." The golden doors swung open and the castle was visible to the young teens eye, everything was lavish and grand. The drapes gold and Royal blue, the staff dressed in uniform. Men in gold and Women in gold. The Princess looked absolutely beautiful, And the prince...well.....he looked handsome. Very handsome. 

"Hello,my darling." Kaito walked to him and embraced the tiny boy,"I can't believe I have you in my arms, I can't believe I have you as mine~" Kaito gave a small kiss to Len's head. Len looked down, his face flushed. He felt a hand in his hair. 

'I miss my mother and I miss Rin.'

Kaito grasped Len's hand and pulled him to the dining hall. Len felt his stomach dropped, he was going to marry this man, this touchy,but yet handsome man.

'Shit'

*****

Kaito complimented Len all throughout the meal,he compared his hair to the summer sun and yadda yadda, he would occasionally stroke Len's thighs,band try to tough his shirts and Len would always jump away and such. 

"How old are your majesty?" Len's fave was stuffed with lamb and mash potatoes, he swallowed leaving a bit of potato on his right cheek. Kaito leaned over and licked Len's cheek.

"Seventeen. You dint have to call me your majesty, I'm your fiancé....you can call me dear,babe,lover banana pleaser or any cute pet name." Len's face flushed and he turned his face away from the prince. 

"You have a sister, right?" Len missed Rin terribly, so maybe Kaito would bring him back home if he related to his problem.

"Yes, Miku but she unfortunately had to go to a last minute party over in the west part of the empire." Kaito smiled a not so innocent smile." But gives us some privacy don't you think?" Len gushed and kept is face down. The pair ate till they were bursting. Kaito went to his bride to be and picked him up and carried him to their bedroom. 

Kaito began to undress and put on his nightly robe.(I don't know just roll with it!) Len was dressed in a lacey nightgown thanks to the maids.(Luka and Meiko). Kaito climbed into the bed and beckoned Len to join him under the silky covers.

"Len...I love you...you're going to love it here." Kaito pressed his lips to Len's petite pink ones,the kiss was a chaste goodnight kiss.he pulled back,licking his lips. "Bananas,I love you."

Len didn't respond back,the night fell on the couple as Kaito was asleep, his light snoring buried itself in Len's head. Tears of silence fell down Len's cheek. His dream, tarnished. His life,destroyed. Now he was basically a plaything for a prince, they way the prince looked at him disturbed him. He looked like he wanted to devour and rape the boy there and then. Len let out a silent sob and began to let the tears run their course. He grabbed a pillow and pulled it to his chest,being that it was only comfort in the castle.

"Goodnight Mom, Goodnight Rin." Len felt himself getting pulled into the land of sleep,he felt safe and comfortable there, he dreaded waking up,to the reality with Prince Kaito Shion. His husband to be.


	4. Royalty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len tries it get to used Kaito and his new life as a royale. Kaito tries to get Len "a royal buddy" but that buddy has a troubling past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes lets start to show!!! Thanks for the support so far. I am making a side story, staring the other boy from chapter one. It's going to be called 'Pride and Conquest.' So lemme know if you guys wanna see it.

Len awoke in a groggy state of mind,he was still trying to process what was happening. He once was a normal average teen, with hopes and dreams. He used to live with his mom and his sister and grandma lived a block down the street. He had friends such as Oliver, and the two have started a band with some of the kids from there school. Those happy days disappeared in front of his face, he was faced with a reality full of a Kaito trying to get into his pants. Len groaned and got up from his bed, he had a massive headache from all the stress.

"What time is it?" Len checked the golden grandfather clock to his left.

7:30

That way too damn early.

Len sighed, and started to get used to his surroundings, the room was blue and gold. The king sized bed had a navy blue blanket with a golden frame,the bathroom was completely decked out in gold. There were pictures on the wall mainly of Kaito and Miku being Royal and such.

A light knock was at the door, timidly the door knocked. 

"Yes?" 

"Master I have your tea and breakfast." A maid called back, she opened the door pushing in a cart, that carried tea and a plate full of pancakes with a side bowl of fruit with an english muffin. 

"The tea is earl gray, and the fruits are from the garden. Master Len, please tell me if you need anything, I am Luka I am now your personal maid. Princess Miku has requested your attendance to an afternoon tea at noon, you have a fitting for your wardrobe and wedding dress at ten, you also have a date with Prince Kaito at five, I presume horse back riding." Luka didn't seem to take a breath. She was punctual and very organized. "Oh I almost forgot Prince Itski and his bride will be there...you'll meet somebody like you."

Like him yes...another kidnapped victim.

Len ate his breakfast while Luka started the bath. Luka came out of the bathroom and started to go through Len's wardrobe, there wasn't much in there most of his clothes will be fitted today. All there was a blouse with a bow tie,(yellow of course) also a vest with buttons.(gold) There were also stocking, high stocking, with shorts that were a tad bit too short. With matching boots.

"I can't wear that?" Len blushed. 'I'd look like a slut!'

"Why not? Is it the color?" 

"No no no no no no! Not the color it's just so short." 

"Oh, well most of your clothes are going to be like this...I'm sorry master, but the prince he requested that they be especially feminine." Luka looked at the clock. "You must go into the bath! Please or we will be late to our appointments!" 

 

12:00 Noon

Len hate his new clothes and his new home. The fitting went horribly, the clothes fit him he just hated the style of it. Luka escorted him to the afternoon tea, it took place in the garden right next to the green house. Miku was giggling about a joke Kaito just said and the man tight next to Kaito was laughing along. But the boy right next to the boy...he was silent.

"Len! Miku, Prince Itski this Len! Kaito gave Len a kiss on the cheek. Miku curtsied and Itski gave a kiss on Len's hand. 

"Pleasure to meet you, my lord." 

"The group sat down and began to chat about politics and such. The boy in corner had a bruise on his neck, looked like he had a really rough night. 

Len leaned over and whispered something in the boys ear.

"Are you okay?" 

"What is your definition of "okay"." The boy spit back.

"Whoa, no need to be a bitch about it." Len hissed.

"Don't call me that!" The boy gave a glare.

"But, really are you okay."

The boy shook his head, and pointed to his neck.

"No I'm not...."

Prince Kaito looked up from his conversation. "Are you two bonding over there?" Kaito joked. 

"Well, of course they are!" Miku gave her brother a friendly slap. " your interrupting them!" 

"Itki, my prince...can I use the restroom." The boy asked. 

"Yes, use the quarters to realive yourself. The boy got up and gave Len a look. 

"I'm going to show him where it is.." Len got up and ran after him.  
***************

"Okay tell me what happened."

"O-Okay, I got back from a ball with him, I felt tired so I asked if I can retire for the evening and he said yes...I went to our room. Itski was there he was very wound up...he asked if I could untie his knots... If you get my drift. He pushed me on the bed and he ripped on my clothes and th-then he bit my neck and raped me." The boy looked down.

"I'm so sorry um-

The boy shook his head.

"Don't be...it happens to all of us eventually...the small ones get kidnapped. The princes or lords uses us until they get bored, then they throw us away." 

"Is Kaito going to throw me away-"

"No"

"Wait I thought you said.-"

"Prince Kaito is way too obsessed with you...he won't throw you away."

The clock struck one, Lux looked up and sighed.

"Itski waiting for me in the limo, it was nice talking to you Len.. Maybe we can have tea in my country." The boy smiled and began to take his leave.

"Wait! Can I ask you something?" Lux nodded. "What was your ambition before you turned into a "princess". "

"A lawyer. I wanted to go with boyfriend and do law." 

********************

Time 6:30

Kaito and Len were having their supper, Lobster with a side of salad. 

Len tapped his foot,he was nervous but he had to ask.

"My prince I-" Kaito stopped him there.

"Please Len call me Kaito, I am your fiancé I don't need the formality.."

"Ok,um Kaito..I need to know...why didn't you rape me when I came here?"

Kaito froze, and laughed. " I want you to like me..why would anyone just rape someone-"

"Prince Itski raped Lux."

"Oh, I feel sorry for the boy,but what prince Itski does is out of my hands."

"What do you mean! Your basically ruler of the world! Why can't you talk to him? I don't to want to see him get raped"

"Of course I don't want to see Lux get raped hell, anybody! But the other monarchs do is out if my control I just can't tell them what they can or cannot do in there free time. My dear Len, I don't wish to make you unhappy is just-"

"I am unhappy! I don't want to be here I want to be with my sister and my friend. My mother is probably worried sick about me. You don't care what I what, you only care about your sick fantasy about me being your wife."

Slap.

Len's porcelain skin had a mark of a hand on his cheek. Kaito looked pissed. His usual carefree expression was replace with one of anger and frustration. Then it quickly faded to tears.

"L-Len, I'm sorry I-I hurt your face. Your beautiful face." Kaito kissed the mark. "Don't talk back Len, I have a horrible temper. I don't want to hurt you." Len nodded and swallowed a sob. 

Kaito carried Len to their bedroom, they got changed and crawled into their shared bed.

"Len I love you"  
No response.  
......  
Len buried his head underneath the pillows forcing himself into s bitter slumber. He hated this damn castle.

Kaito let Len sleep, he got in his laptop and sent a quick email.  
*********  
TO Prince Itski EverFled.

"WE NEED TO TALK."

Sent.

Kaito sighed and turned on the Tv. Letting his eyes grow groggy as he fell asleep.

 

"Breaking News a boy, Oliver Westcaster was kidnapped from his home, he was sold off to a prince or lord. Duke Al of Flavia, has been very fortunate to have this boy. The parents are upset, but we have a bystanders report on it."

"Please this can't happen again...first my brother than my friend." A girl with a bow in her hair was crying and holding on to her mother. "Let Len and Oliver come home...please." The girl sniffled. "It would make me so happy."

 

But would it make him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itski is an asshole.
> 
> Ok, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. My internet was down and plus I had to write longer chapters. I also wanted Oliver to get kidnapped....(curse my sick yoai fantasies) and I put Rin in there yay! Len got bitched slapped....that sucks. Kaito is unstable and Lux....he's just happy to be alive. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> I appreciate the Kudos! Yay!!!


	5. Chapter 5

"Watching the world go by is quite boring don't you think?" Len's eyes were glued to the TV. His only window to the outside world. The channels were limted, but he got the news that Kaito wanted him to see. He only watched the news. Never any mindless cartoons that children would enjoy, because well.... He wasn't a child anymore. He was a public figuire. Bride to a prince who will soon be emperor of his empire.  
Luka and the witing staff were his only friends here. Miku wasn't bad but she was barley around due to Kaito hogging Len's attention. Miku was nice, she was a bit of a diva but she was royality what did you expect. And often times enough she'd be out to one of the many country homes they owned in other countries part of their empire. Miku was busy, too busy for Len. Kaito, being next in line. Often had to be in meetings all day and barely saw Len, unless on the weekends. 

"Oh, yes!" Luka walked in putting down Len's new clothes and began to tidy up the room. Luka was a clean freak. And honestly is a cleaning god. 

"Luka? Why do you work here? This place seems like a horrible place to work....I mean it must be pretty demanding to babysit royality all day.." Luka sighed and undid Len's ponly tail and began to brush his hair, with long gentle strokes. She wove her gentle fingers in to the golden blonde hair, while thinking of what to tell the bride-to-be. 

"I didn't have a lot of options, like you I'm a foreigner. I'm from New Japan, unlike Yousenberg, In New Japan it is very hard to get jobs, everybody is competing with each other. My family was very poor so I didn't have the chance to go to school. So when I grew up it was impossible to find a job and to support my family. I worked as a waitress in a pub for a month or two, till I got fired for my looks. They didn't want somebody from my status working there. I signed up to be a scullary maid for the nearest Lady, I worked there for a year. That lady was one day having tea with Princess Miku and then her majesty said to me while I was cleaning plates, "You look like you could use a better job! Lucklity for you I have a job opening...and here I am now.." Luka finished while tying Len's hair in a gold ribbon.

"I didn't know you had it so-"

"No. my master, I told you my past so you wouldn't pity me,but understand why I am here. I love my job. I respect my job." Luka got up and pulled out her siganture clipboard. "OK! here is todays schedule! You have a fitting for a brides maid dress! at 10 and have breakfast with his majesty today at 7 and in the evening you have a meeting to discuss your title." Luka did that all with one breath. How? I have no idea.

"Why do I have a Bridesmaid fitting?" Len fumbled and struggled to put on his shirt,Luka walked over and began dressing him.

"You've been invited to Prince Itski's wedding and the bride requested you be one of his bridemaids." Luka buttoned up his shirt and helped pull up his pants. "That boy must really like you,huh? I bet his majesty might be a little jealous!"

Len shook his head. "He only cares about himself." Luka smiled and mouthed the word 'try'. Maybe he will try... Kaito was pervert and creepy and bi-polar...but he was kind enough to give him Luka.  
And Kaito seems to genually like him,and he was handsome...NO! 

"I can't like him, I mean he ruinied my dreams, I can't be the star I wanted. I can't be a friggin princess, I'm a guy!" Len shook his head and walked down to breakfast.

"Goodmorning my darling how was your sleep?"

"Good."

"My love you look beautiful today."

"Thank you."

"Do you love me today?"

"Yes, my darling"

"That's good, that's a good submissive bride." Kaito leaned over and kissed len,and adding a little force and desperation into the kiss. Len kissed him hestaintly, Kaito pulled away with a moan. And pulled the boy close to him.

"I can't belive I'm so lucky to be able to marry you. " He sighed as he nuzzled into the blonde's neck. Len seeped into the embrace,

Maybe he won't be so bad?

Maybe he could learn to him?

At least,now he wants to try.


	6. Not really a chappie more of an update!

So......OK!

This fic is going not accoriding to plan...but Imma make the most of it.

thank you for the lovely comments, any comment makes me smile!

So if you guys have any plot ideas for me please put them in the comments, I have a plot going but I would love to have an idea to help me!

I am also starting a side story, YESH!!!! Hopefully it's okay, it's mainly for world building so there will be some simalirities but this is a seperate story in the same universe, staring the boy form chapter 4 and the asshole prince and how (maybe) they will fall in love <3\. Okay I'm probally going to post a chapter on Len's birthday, and play with him on Mirai DX.(Cause he friggin adorable). Also I do apologise for not updating very often, My family had a fire and when I started the fic it just happened so I was missing alot of school. But now I have finals and UGH! But instead of studying I'm writing this chapter. Also you guys are free to use this AU! Good bye

From MukuroWawa!


	7. The Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Engagement party! That means DRAMA! Grab a seat!
> 
> Len and Kaito attend the engagement party of Itski
> 
> This can't be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAH! Update Day! This is going to be a longer chapter than the last one, I'm super pumped for this. So for not updating a long time. But hey! You get this and my other fic so...maybe that's somewhat of a good apology.

Len hated balls. He hated parties in general, let alone a royal ball. He was staring out the limo's window, taking in the pretty scenery of the land that Itski ruled. It was a wonderful country as countries go. It a rolling green hills, and purple sharp mountains, the villages and towns looked okay. But after a while, it became all a reminder, of the kind of person Itski was. "Presentable" He was the type of person to will make you look at the good sides while ignoring or masking the bad things about life. Len shifted around in the Limo, Kaito was on his phone and Miku was doing her makeup. 

"Hey, Kaito can you pass me my concealer?" Miku put her hand out, as Kaito went over grabbed her concealer and handed it to her. Miku smiled and started to put on the makeup. Kaito turned his gaze towards Len. He smiled at his beautiful lover, he was draped in a yellow ball gown, his lover looked distraught and upset. 

"Your majesty?, We have arrived." The door swung open, Kaito got out first and escorted his bride out, then Miku got out. The trio walked inside the palace and was greeted with hordes of people surrounding Prince Itski. Itski noticed Kaito and began to walk over towards him. He held out his hand to Kaito, and Kaito shook it back. Len frowned at the sight. 

"Kaito! So good to see you again! Miku lovely as always and Len-" Itski paused for a moment, "It's good to see that your well." His mouth twitched slightly, Len saw that and narrowed his eyes more. Now Len wasn't one to talk at complete random strangers, but okay he was PISSED. Len was usually quiet at parties, but he could not stand Itski. 

"My prince, where is your property?" Len asked Kaito coughed and Miku almost choked on her drink. Itski forced out a smile and laughed. 

"Oh, Lux? He's...somewhere? LUX darling! Get over here!" Itski yelled throughout the ball. Itski turned towards Len. "Why would you say he's my property? We are equals him and me, actually, he is my muse. My inspiration my-"

"Then let him say no." Len spat.

"Pardon?" Itski questioned.

Miku buried her hand into her sleeve. Kaito was glued to the action. Lux came over so only after he was called he was wearing a Navy blue ball gown to go with his eyes. 

Miku quickly got up and suggested they move into a more private setting, so they head into the parlor. It was elegant and had a homey feel towards it and a fireplace with a fire that burned brightly as it slowly flickered back and forth. Enticing someone to jump inside it. Lux walked in with a parchment in his hands. 

"My prince, what is this about?" Lux asked he clenched the piece of parchment in his hands, with an emblem on it.

"You tell me, Lux! Have I been threatening you, not letting you say the word 'no' whatever the hell that means? You live with me! you should have all the freedom you could possibly want!" Itski hissed. Lux was trembling now. 

"You. Raped. Him." Len spat out every single word. "You are exactly what its wrong with this system! You treat him like a sex toy! you take away his dreams, his hopes and you don't care if he had a home and a plan. You don't care if he was close to achieving his goals! All you care about is appearances and putting on a show for the rest of the world! you're a selfish life sucking pig! And you and all men like you should burn in hell!" Len was red with rage, his fist scrunched up and tightly wound around his dress. Itski fist flew at the boy. Kaito freaked out and pushed Itski away.

"Don't. You. Touch. Him." Kaito forced out. " If you can't take the truth Everfled then don't be here. I don't approve of people hurting their lovers, and I'd never hurt my Len. Not even if he stole all the money in the world, not if he hurt me over and over. I can forgive him for that. I love him. And I will wait for him to love me. I expect you to do the same." Itski snapped his calm composure now a mess, his fiancee hiding behind Miku. 

"This is all your fault." Itski turned to Lux. "If you just kept your mouth shut! If you just let the dreams die off, we wouldn't be here! I'm tired of you disappointing me again and again!" Itski snatched Lux piece of paper and threw into the fireplace. "You little whore! You eat when I say eat. You laugh when I say laugh. You don't get the think, live or dream, till I say so! Love isn't part of the job description. You spread your legs when I need to let off steam. You belong to me. You are supposed to love me." Itski was done shaking the boy. The boy fell to his knees, he saw the paper burn in the fire. 

"I spent my entire life, waiting for something to happen, and realize now." Lux paused and allowed his thoughts, "That was the last piece of me, The letter from Red. I know my place now. Please forgive my love." He whimpered. "Red. Red. Red. Red." He whispered like a prayer, a lifeline that was starting to die.

Len felt all the life being sucked out of the boy. And for once in his life, he looked up at Kaito and he didn't see a monster. He saw a man. Kaito had a look of remorse on his face, he looked sad. Kaito reached out to grab Len's hand. Len gave him his hand to hold. They both watch the weeping boy on the ground as the fire swallowed the letter. Miku had her head face towards the ground. Kaito gently pulled Len closer and Len snuggled into the embrace. 

"Len...I'm sorry" Kaito whispered. " I'm sorry you had to see that."

************************************  
For the first time ever he wanted to sleep with Kaito. He didn't want to be alone. Kaito wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed Len's cheek. His mind kept on falling back to the letter, and to the sobbing boy and to Itski's barbaric behavior. 

"Kaito?" Kaito looked up from his book and smiled at his lover.

"Yes, Len?" Len let his eyes be wiped by Kiato hands.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I want you to stay with me tonight." Len pressed his face into Kaito's chest. Kaito smiled and gently petted his hair until Len fell into a peaceful slumber.

"I will Len. I always will be."

And that was a promise Kaito wanted to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first wanted to write this because I thought that Len/Kaito needed more love. But you guys are free ti use this AU if you want to. (not the entire premise though cause that be stealing). I happy and open to see this in any fandom.


	8. What Happens now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is still upset about what happens...Kaito learns about Len's past life and Len learns about Kaito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH Sorry didn't upload I had marching band practice. EWW

How much time has passed? It feels like yesterday but it happened weeks ago. I reconcile, I repent. I have the scene in my head on an endless loop. Lux is crying. Itski is screaming. Miku is trembling, Kaito is holding me.

We woke up in silence, the air was thick with a somber attire. Kaito began to climb out of bed, I grabbed his hand. 

"Len?" He whispered. He didn't call me princess or anything like that. He just said, Len.

"Kaito, I'm-" What was I doing, holding on to him. Clinging to his hand. I looked down and stared at the sheets like I was waiting for them to spell this out for me. I couldn't bear it, my heart is racing and beating so hard it hurts, my palms were so sweaty and disgusting. I bit my lip as a blush was gathering around my face. I leaned closer to him my nose barely touching his. I felt his eyes pour into mine.  
He stammered for a second, recollecting his thoughts

"I'm sorry, I-" I cut him off, My lips were roughly being pushed to his. His eyes lingered open as they eventually shut as did mine. His lips tasted like Icecream and morning breath. I tangled my fingers into his hair, pulling at the luscious blue locks. I pulled them harshly, earning a moan from the prince. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I needed to breathe. But I can't. He pulled away and we both started panting, gasping for air. He reached up a hand and gently caressed my cheek. I let him. I wanted him. We sat there for awhile embracing in each other's warmth.

"I wanted to be a musician," I spoke softly. "Wanted since I was small. I wanted the crowds screaming my name, It was my dream ya know my sister and me..." I trailed off. Kaito breathed softly and pulled me closer.

"I guess that's a dream that won't come true right?" I looked at my palms, there were tears on them. Kaito, lifted my chin towards him. I felt my tears coming down my face. He gently used his thumb to wipe away the tears. And kissed my cheek.

"That's the great things about dreams, most don't come true? But the dreams that do..ended up being the one's that matter the most. I'm sorry about happened, Len..It's my fault but, I wouldn't change this moment for the world. I'll dream a better dream. I'll dream a dream for you." Kaito smiled. "When I was younger. I wanted to be a soldier, I trained most of my life for it..but I didn't make it in. I blamed my father. I blamed my mother. The country itself. I remember being so full of hate, then I dreamed a better dream, I dreamed of meeting somebody who would understand me. and... I think it came true."  
He held me and he played with my blonde locks. I closed my eyes and found out what I wanted to say before. The words that were burning my tongue.

"Kaito." I looked up at the sleepy prince. He smiled down at me.

"Yes?"

"I think I love you," I whispered.

"What?" Kaito, eyes grew tear drops falling from his face.

"I love you." I smiled softly, Kaito began to pull his self away from me. Did I do something wrong? Please Stop! don't get mad!

"Len, I should've asked you this ages ago but...Will you marry me?" I felt my heart explode. This was my dream. This is my dream. My new dream

"Yes"

To be loved

END OF ARC 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYY! Sorry bout the bad kiss scene.... first time writing about it....
> 
> If you hated it tell me...
> 
> Sorry it's so short guys....I was on a time crunch.
> 
> well, comment and kudos!
> 
> Bye guys!


	9. The Shrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itski and Lux's wedding has been pushed forward due to the incident, and they are about to be wed. Len and Miku argues  
>  And Drama happens....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get the reference for this Arc you get a virtual hug/cookie/or a smexy Len. I'll even throw in a Kaito for fun. Also DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!!!\
> 
> Also, Have a suggestion of what I should write. SMACK IT IN THE COMMENTS!!!
> 
> Any other fandoms I should write for?  
> Hmmmm....  
> (FIRE EMBLEM)

ARC 2: The Shrew.

1:  
any of a family (Soricidae) of small chiefly nocturnal insectivores related to the moles and distinguished by a long pointed snout, very small eyes, and short velvety fur  
2  
: an ill-tempered scolding woman

"Why are bride's maids dresses always so ugly?" Miku was glaring at her reflection in the mirror, a mermaid styled lavender dress was on Len and Miku. Miku was trying to fix, but to no avail, it was an ugly dress. Miku had her usual long pigtails up into a bun with a flower in her hair. She began to cry and call for Luka to help her adjust her locks. Miku was a bridezilla. Len was staring at his hands, shaking, he had the ring Kaito gave to him. It was in a shape of a banana(cute) and made out of small diamonds. 

"Miku, Do you think Lux will be alright? We could always change his name and smuggle him to another country..." Miku sighed and stared at her nails. 

"I think he should be happy! I mean Itski is a little demanding but he's a prince and who wouldn't be. He's a product of a service, and it is his responsibility to make his husband feel happy and satisfy them.

Len clenched his fist and shot Miku a look. "You can't honestly say that with a straight face right? He's not somebody's property! He's a living being! Not a sex toy!" Miku frowned. 

"Listen you may be my brother's "wife" but I am still your princess until you guys get married! I need you to stop thinking that fair things happen in real life okay!" Miku screamed at him shaking from rage. 

Lux walked into the dressing room, in his very "Disney" styled wedding dress. It was a White classic princess styled dress, he was wearing a tiara, with a veil to go along with it.

"What the hell is going on?" He said annoyed. "Stupid shoes with their stupid heels...okay you two what's going on!"

"....Len was criticizing your fiancé. I tried telling him not too but..." Miku trailed off.

"I'll talk to him you can go look at the other fashions, your highness," Lux said with a curtsy. Miku nodded and left the room still pissed about the argument.

"You look more upset than me, Why is that?" Lux asked petting lens hair, Len buried his face in the bride's dress and started to shake. Letting himself slip tears from his eyes until he could not control the flow anymore and a storm of suffering and cries came from his eyes and mouth.

"He's horrible to you. H-he raped you, h-he treats you like a toy. Why do you have to marry him?" Len's eyes invoked more tears as waves of emotion came down. 

"I was chosen, for my looks, like you Len. I had a dream, like you. I had a family and friends. I won't want to marry him. I love somebody else. I promised myself to him. And nothing will change that." Lux got up and dried off the tear stains off his dress. He smiled at Len. "The only thing I can do is to become the person who they want, to throw away my old self I accepted my fate."

"I haven't"

***************************************************************************************************************************

Len stood next to Miku and the other bridesmaids. 

The music started, the orchestra grabbed their bows and started to play "The Bridal Chorus." The bride was looking straight at the grounds, his arms were looped with a man the man had striking red hair and gray eyes. The Bride had a bouquet of lilies in their hands. They walked down to the altar at a slow rhythmic pace, occasionally the bride would look up at the man and whisper something. The man was now shaking. The closer they got the harder the man was shaking. Len looked up at Miku, and Miku was staring at the man. The same look Kaito gave to him. Kaito leaned over to some sort of duke and whispered something. The bride finally got to the altar and took his place across from the groom. The Royale Advisor or R.A came on the altar and they started the wedding.

"Citizens, Loved Ones, and Friends we have the beautiful privilege of witnessing the wedding of his majesty, Prince Itski J'Deova of Slevenfort and Lux Layer a bride from a humble little town and our countries "Cinderella story". We have all the love ones from both sides of the family and many friends from our local countries. Everybody has come here for the marriage of this beautiful people. Let us begin! Please Repeat after me, your majesty! I take Lux Layer as my Bride, Wife and sole lover. I shall be faithful to you and rejoice in our happiest of days."

" I take Lux Layer as my Bride, Wife and sole lover. I shall be faithful to you and rejoice in our happiest of days. I will guide him through the life as the master does to his servant or as a king will do for his page. I will hold him finer than any china and let no other steal my precious treasure away."

"Lux your Vows?"

"I shall take my prince as my husband, be faithful and do what I can to service him, I will give him my attention and my respect as bride must do for their groom. I shall give my light to him illuminate his darkness and I shall be the perfect addition to his treasury. Because that is what a lover must do. Satisfy their husband." Lux looked at Itski, Itski felt his heart pull when Lux said those words. 

"The rings, please." Len walked over and handed the R.A the rings. 

"With this ring, you are mine. You shall only think of me in your thoughts and they shall forever be of me." Itski said sliding the ring on his bride's finger.

"I-I with this ring I shall be yours, no one will e-ever come between us, My prince" He slid the ring on Itski's finger. 

"With the power of this great nation, I produce them, Prince and Wife, you may kiss your bride." Itski cupped the bride's face and hastily pulled him into a rough dominating kiss. He smirked at Len as he did it. The prince forced his tongue down his lover's throat. The prince pulled away and picked up his bride and carried him to the reception.

*************************************************************  
"Kaito?, you haven't touched your cake." Miku noticed. Kaito was always hungry, for Len or for sweets.

"I'm not hungry sister....I wonder does Len see me like that?" Kaito looked at his engagement ring." A Master to a Pet, A taming to his-"

Tap Tap Tap. Itski was tapping his cup.

"My wife and I each have an announcement, he shall go first. Princess first of course.." Itski smiled at his bride.

"Hello, Um I hope you've been enjoying tonight.I wanna take the time to thank my husband. By reciting a part from one of my favorite books...by the infamous William Shakespeare. Ahem!

Fie, fie, unknit that threat'ning unkind brow  
And dart not scornful glances from those eyes  
To wound thy lord, thy king, thy governor.  
It blots thy beauty as frosts do bite the meads,  
Confounds thy fame as whirlwinds shake fair buds,  
And in no sense is meet or amiable.  
A woman moved is like a fountain troubled,  
Muddy, ill-seeming, thick, bereft of beauty,  
And while it is so, none so dry or thirsty  
Will deign to sip or touch one drop of it.  
Thy husband is thy lord, thy life, thy keeper,  
Thy head, thy sovereign; one that cares for thee  
And for thy maintenance; commits his body  
To painful labor both by sea and land,  
To watch the night in storms, the day in cold,  
Whilst thou li'st warm at home, secure and safe;  
And craves no other tribute at thy hands  
But love, fair looks, and true obedience--  
Too little payment for so great a debt.  
Such duty as the subject owes the prince,  
Even such a woman oweth to her husband;  
And when she is froward, peevish, sullen, sour,  
And not obedient to his honest will,  
What is she but a foul contending rebel  
And graceless traitor to her loving lord?  
I am ashamed that women are so simple  
To offer war where they should kneel for peace,  
Or seek for rule, supremacy, and sway,  
Whey they are bound to serve, love, and obey.  
Why are our bodies soft and weak and smooth,  
Unapt to toil and trouble in the world,  
But that our soft conditions and our hearts  
Should well agree with our external parts?  
Come, come, you froward and unable worms,  
My mind hath been as big as one of yours,  
My heart as great, my reason haply more,  
To bandy word for word and frown for frown.  
But now I see our lances are but straws,  
Our strength as weak, our weakness past compare,  
That seeming to be most which we indeed least are.  
Then vail your stomachs, for it is no boot,  
And place your hands below your husband's foot,  
In token of which duty, if he please,  
My hand is ready, may it do him ease."

"Now for my announcement, in my government, we have been developing a serum, which allows anybody regardless of sex to be impregnated. And my wife, who has been sipping his wine will be the first boy to have the chance impregnated by the serum!"

Len choked on his drink. So did everybody in the room. Len looked at Kaito, and Kaito looked back at him. 

"I have given everybody here one, consider it a wedding gift."

*****************************************************************

"Len?" It was two in the morning, they just got back from the wedding.   
"Yes?"  
"Do you want to have children?" Kaito leaned over and whispered into his ears.

"I don't really know I never really thought about it before..." Len yawned and curled himself into a ball.

Kaito watched as his lover fell into sleep.

But there was one thing plaguing his mind.

"Does Len love me and if not...what I can I do?"

And for the first tie in his life, he felt like he needed to try....

To be the Romeo to his Cinderella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...Sorry for the Crap chapter. Crapter..if you will. :)
> 
> ANYWAY.
> 
> For the wedding scene, I actually looked up ya know actual wedding stuff.
> 
> Don't worry for the next chapter, no more itski! (EVEN KNOW HE MOVES THE PLOT ALONG) It will be Relationship stuff, Miku becoming Bitchku  
> and political stuff. Yay.....  
> (PLEASE HELPZ ME)


	10. 2 update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Thank you all for the support and stuff, I really appreciate it. I am doing an original work and I pretty hyped for it. Uh if you guys wanna see it. It's about a boy who lost his memories and he has to work for a company who is basically the mob. The mob hunts demons and stuff, I mean it sounds stupid but I should follow my heart and junk like that. This fic that I have now is going okay, I guess. I'm dropping my other one, and if you like this feel free to use the AU for your work and stuff. I apologize it's not an update. I'm moving so a lot of my time has been taken by packing and junk. I was also planning on deleting this one and starting fresh. My story is not going to my plan and I feel I need something new. I also feel like I should be writing more original stuff. I don't know... 

See you guys soon!

Mukuro


	11. what's going to happen

Hello, It's me Mukuro, I'm sorry I haven't been updating this fic, I decided I'm going to be rewriting this and I'm doing that for a lot of reasons:

1\. I want to do more world building. I want to help make the world a little more breathable.  
2\. I want to make the characters less stereotypical, I want the characters to be able to be likable in the setting.  
3\. I want to be able to make some characters not here because I'm using the name Lux and Itski for a work I want to do, they'll be replaced by different characters with different personalities, (If you know any good websites about having original work or want to help me with this passion project leave your love in comments!)  
4\. I want to make the entire work just better in quality and writing, I want it to have themes and a message, not just, 0/////0 Yaoi.  
5\. I kinda want to make actual good LenXKaito fic, there's not a lot and maybe this will help people with there projects as well.

Thanks for the Love and support

Mukuro~


	12. We are only good as our bodies are!

It's up!! Ye the rewritten version is up!

Two chapters are out, so check it out!


End file.
